


Life on the murder scene - one shot fluffy scene

by daryldixonrecycleseveryarrow



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Flirting, Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daryldixonrecycleseveryarrow/pseuds/daryldixonrecycleseveryarrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nowt to say its just a really cute and fluffie scene between gee and Mikey</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life on the murder scene - one shot fluffy scene

Life on the murder scene, random scene one shot thingie 

We both collapsed onto the floor, cursing and laughing at the same time. "You...asshole..." I managed to gasp. He cocked an eyebrow up at me, I flipped him off in return. We stared at each other for a moment, before Mikey rolled his eyes. "What?" I asked.  
"I just realised something,"  
"Okay..."  
He pulled himself up, then crossed his legs, propping his elbow up on the couch beside him. "It's just...do you ever think that, we'll...do you ever think that maybe, just maybe, that all of the bad stuff, that happened to us...do you think it's possible that it was all good, y'know, in the end?" It was the look in his eyes that made me drop my gaze. They reminded me too much of what I used to see when I looked in the mirror. I tear rolled down my cheek and landed on my arm. "Gee, you okay?" Mikey looked at the tear that had landed on my arm. I looked up at him, "yea-, yeah, I'm fine," i stumbled as the words left my mouth.I wiped my tears off my face and arm.

thanks for reading gahs!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
